


Pineapples

by webbstar



Series: Rooster Teeth One-Shots [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't even like pineapples." Rated T for cursing and canoodling. It's a short little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapples

"I can't fucking believe this," Ray gasped as he sat laughing at his desk. 

"What? What is it?" Gavin asked, getting up to look at the page that his quasi brown friend was cracking up at. 

Michael and Geoff glanced over as well, curious to see what was so funny that Ray had gone into hysterics. 

"Ray, what the hell!" Gavin started walking away from the desk and chuckling.

"Well what the fuck is so funny?" Michael questioned, looking at Gavin who'd sat back at his desk.

"He found a website that made fun of all of the Cosmo sex tips and whatever, and there was a thing about pineapples that was pretty ridiculous." 

"Well what about pineapples?" Geoff asked, chiming into the lad's conversation. 

"Well erhm.. The crazy birds on the website that pineapple was supposed to eh.." Gavin started, trying to find the right words to phrase it without sounding crude.

"It's supposed to make your spunk taste fruity and refreshing, like a smoothie," Ray breathed, quoting the website, and ignoring all of Gavin's attempts to make be polite. 

Geoff and Michael joined in on the laughter, unbelieving of the weird tip and phrasing from the website. After their laughter died down, the same thought rang through all of the men's heads. 

'Does it actually work?' Gavin vocalized this question, and was answered by a collection of shrugs from each of the men. His eyes lingered on Michael, who turned to him. When brown and green eyes met, an eyebrow was raised, and an agreement was made. With a smile on their faces, both men forgot about the subject, and turned back to their computer screens. 

The next day, both men had a liter bottle of pineapple juice on their desk, and when asked about it, they quickly responded with the health benefits of pineapples. When Geoff told them it was time to go home, the redhead and the Brit chugged what was remaining in the bottle of pineapple juice, mumbled hurried goodbyes, grabbed each other's hands, and ran out. 

The day after that, the men came into work late, with Gavin's hair not looking right, due to lack of product in it, in Michael's favorite Adventure Time sweatshirt, and Michael not looking much better. They sat down at their desks, and didn't say a word to anyone else in the room. After an hour of uncomfortable silence, the Achievement Hunter gang began to set up their mics to record the next Let's Play, Ray turned towards Michael and Gavin, who were careful not to make eye contact with each other, and grinned.

"So did it work?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you judge me for this
> 
> I know Jack should be there but let's just say he was just not in the office that day like he and Caiti took a personal day ok
> 
> Thanks for reading!-Kara


End file.
